Sweet Witches
by Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever
Summary: A collection of the witches loving and making love to each other. you can request pairings! the form is at the end of chapter 1 first couple: EilaxSanya
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STRIKE WITCHES FIC XD

THIS WILL BE A COLLECTION OF THE WITCHES SHOWING AND MAKING LOVE TO EACHOTHER.

DONT WORRY IT WILL BE VANILLA-LIKE SO NO VERY ROUGH SEX.

YOU CAN REQUEST COUPLES, YOU CAN FIND THE FORM AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

I WANTED THE FIRST COUPLE TO BE EILAXSANYA THEYRE SOO CUTE!

ENJOY! (THIS FINDS PLACE SOMEWHERE IN SEASON 2 OF THE ANIME)

* * *

~The Base, 7 O'clock~

Eila awoke irritated by a tail swinging in front of her face, of course the tail came from Sanya who transformed in her sleep, like always Eila slept together with the Grey-haired girl.

"Sanya, are you awake?" Eila asked with a soft voice, no answer.

Sanya moved a bit, she was obviously having a wild dream.

Eila just wanted to go to sleep again when she heard Sanya mumble something

"Eila...More..." A cute smile lay on Sanya's face while she spoke out those words.

Eila turned bright red "She's talking in her sleep!" The blonde thought.

Sanya moaned a bit "Mhhn Yeah grope them Eila..." her tail got up and down in excitement.

Eila didn't know what to think, Yes she had a crush on Sanya but she always held herself back because she thought Sanya just wanted to be friends, had she been wrong all this time? Did Sanya loved her back?

She came a little closer to the grey-haired girl "Grope them, huh?" A perverted grin appeared on her face, this would be even more fun then groping Lynette or Shirley!

"No i cant do that! i have to take care of her not rape her!" Eila tried to hold herself back, but she couldn't control her hands anymore who were now trying to undo Sanya's bra.

"No no no! i cant! she's still so innocent!" Eila regained control of her hands and sat down on them.

"Eila?" Sanya had awakened!

"Shit, I've done it now!" Eila thought.

"Were you just...touching my breasts" Sanya opened her eyes, a questioning expression laid on her face.

"S-s-s-Sanya!" Eila stuttered in utter nervousness "Gomenasai! I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings! please forgive me!" Eila had her eyes closed, waiting for her punishment, which would most likely be a slap on the head.

Instead of that she felt Sanya coming closer to her, her hot breath tickled Eila's neck.

The blonde flinched when the grey-haired girl pressed a soft, lingering kiss at her lips.

"Its ok Eila, i WANT you to touch me, i actually LOVE it when you touch me..." Sanya pressed another kiss at Eila's lips "'I want you to be mine and mine alone..."

Eila opened her eyes "Uhm..So its okay? You're not mad?"

Sanya smiled in a seducing way "I thought i already told you its ok..." her finger trailed down Eila's arm "I love you Eila..." A blush crossed her cheeks "Do you love me too?" Her eyes got wide when Eila suddenly pulled her into a deep embrace "Yes Sanya i love you! I love you SO much!"

Eila burried her hands in Sanya's hair, for both it felt like they were flying on pink clouds, their love had been returned!

Eila let go of her beloved one for a moment, she looked Sanya deep in her emerald-green eyes "Sanya, do you want to be my Girlfriend?"

Sanya nodded "There's nothing i would like more..." She placed a playful lick at Eila's nose, just like a young kitten would do by his mother.

Eila smiled "You really know how to turn me on...and im not gonna hold back anymore..." She grabbed Sanya's face and kissed her passionately, Sanya wrapped her arms around Eila's neck, wanting to make the moment even more intimidate.

Trying to pleasure Sanya as much as she could Eila now began to deepen the kiss by licking Sanya's lips, her tongue begging for entrance in Sanya's mouth.

The grey-haired girl opened her mouth slowly, also starting to massage Eila's neck with quite skillful fingers, it made Eila moan in pleasure as she started to swirl her tongue around Sanya's.

Several seconds later they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"Eila..." Sanya searched for words but couldn't find the right ones.

"Sanya...That was amazing..." Eila said with a deep,sexy voice, her hands found its way to Sanya's butt, softly groping it.

"You're so perverted Eila..." Sanya let out several moans when Eila began to kiss her neck gently, the kissing changed in sucking soon thought.

Eila pushed Sanya on the bed, The grey-haired girl her head resting on the soft pillows "I'm about to make you feel good...Sanya..."

She continued "What did i do in your dream?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sanya replied.

"I can turn that dream into reality, i can make your dreams come true..." Eila played a bit with Sanya tail, she herself began to transform as well due to the hotness building up inside her body.

"First you undid my bra gently..." Sanya whispered.

Eila chuckled softly, she ordered Sanya to turn over for a second, then she undid her bra with her teeth (skillful XD) "done.."

when Sanya's breast were revealed Eila couldn't resist staring at them, they were just...marvelous.

"like what you see?"

"They're even more gorgeous then i imagined they would be..."

"In my dream you squeezed them..." Sanya took Eila's hand and let it touch her breast "hows that?"

Eila shivered in pleasure when she felt the soft, warm mountain of flesh "It's...perfect"

"Better then Lynette's?"

"Defenitly!" Eila said eagerly.

Sanya´s face turned serious ''Then promise me that you never touch her breasts again, not even once!''

Eila grinned ''Sure, if i can touch yours everyday..."

Their lips locked, when they broke the kiss Eila whispered "From now on, I´m going to make love to you in all ways possible..." she laid down on Sanya.

"Yeah...together we will...Eila" Sanya´s hands slid in Eila´s panties "Now...Let me return the favour.."

THE END...

IT WAS CRAPPY I KNOW...

HERE IS THE FORM TO REQUEST...

WHICH PAIRING DO YOU WANT?: you can request SanyaxEila again, but then i need a new plot as well..

WHICH LOCATION?: It can be in the base, or for example, in a hotelroom in romagna or london, it can be EVERYWHERE!

WHICH RATING: M, T, K OR K+

PLOT?: if writing isn't your thing, but you do have a plot in mind then i can write it for you! (you dont need to fill this in)

PM OR REVIEW TO REQUEST, GOOD LUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO TYPE THIS...

THE MAIN PAIRINGS WILL BE LUCCHINIXSHIRLEY AND SANYAXEILA SINCE TWO PEOPLE REQUESTED THAT, THEY BOTH REQUESTED A PLOT BUT I CHOOSE TO DO 'WOLVENNIGHTS' PLOT.

HINTS OF MINNAXSAKAMOTO ANS SOME TRUDEXHARTMANN FLUFF AT THE END

THE AWESOME WRITER 'CATAQUACK WARRIOR' IS GONNA BETA-READ THIS CHAPTER LATER, SO I RE-UPLOAD IT LATER...

ENJOY! (DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND REQUEST)

* * *

~the dining room~

The witches were having breakfast, they ate Yoshika's bean soup, or how Perrine preferred to call it: "Rotten beans made by the Raccoon-dog'' the blonde Gallia girl just was about to speak her mind about the food when Minna stood up to announce something "We're going to the beach after You're all finished, and this time no training, It's just for fun" Minna sat down and continued eating while the others began to murmur about how much fun it would be.

"No Training?" Sakamoto's eye got wide in disgust "But we have to get stronger and that wont happen if we just laze around!"

Barkhorn eagerly agreed with her "I'm with the major, we need to train, else the Neuroi will never be defeated!" Hartmann groaned lazily "Geez, relax a bit Trude, to me "Lazing around" sounds like a lot more fun then training my butt off, Who's with me?"

She grinned when everyone raised their hands, except for Trude and Sakamoto, even Perrine wasn't sharing the majors opinion this time. "Then that's set..." Minna said, she gazed a bit at Sakamoto 'If you only knew what i have planned for the two of us...my major...' Minna thought.

"Yay! I'm going to see Shirley in bikini again!" Lucchini snuggled her head in Shirley's chest, the Liberian witch seemed to enjoy it as she started stroking the Italian witch her black hair. Miyafuji did exactly the same thing with Lynette who, as we all know has quite a large chest as well. Lynette tried to push her bestie away, blushing furiously "Yoshika-chan, not here!" She said with a nervous high-pitched voice. Miyafuji started yearning like a little baby "Let meee..."

Eila looked jealous "Getting to snuggle in those magnificent breasts..." Sanya sighed "Dont say such perverted things, Eila-chan..." Eila grinned "Am I making you flustered?" She gave Sanya a look a prince would give his bride, causing the grey-haired witch to blush "D-don't stare at me like that..."

Hartmann was just watching them all quietly, suddenly she was getting an idea, her lips curled in a naughty smirk. Trude immediately noticed it "What you're up to, Hartmann?" The Karlslander witch winked "You'll see at the beach..."

~One hour later, at the beach~

"Yeah, We're here!" Yoshika, dressed in a dark-blue swinsuit, similair to that of the major yelled cheerfully, she ran into the sea "Coooold!" Lucchini, who was wearing a yellow bikini,which looked good at her tanned skin took Shirley's hands "Lets jump into the sea of that high cliff together!" She giggled cutely and pulled the redhead along with her "Supeerspeeedbooomber!" they screamed in unison while jumping.

Minna, wearing a elegant white bikini lied her napkin in the sand and sat down on it, then she opened her fashionable striped bag, taking a bottle out of it, Trude, who sat next to her recognized it as Massage-oil 'What could the commander possibly want with that!?'

"Sakamoto-san, Wanna do my back?" Minna said, playing a bit with her hair while biting her lip in a sexy way, she was obviously flirting with the major. Sakamoto seemed pretty oblivious to the erotic meaning of this as she answered "Sure! everything to avoid being burned by the sun, Ne?"

Hartmann tried to hold in her laugh 'does the major really thinks THAT is sunburn? there is written "for pleasure seekers" on it!' she and Trude walked away, both having enough manners to give Minna her private time with the major.

"Hartmann, where you were talking about during breakfast, what was it?" Trude asked, the two girls sat down at the sand, close to the deep-blue sea. "Well,I wanted to organize a contest between Shirley and Eila, who can confess first to their crush AND gets the love returned wins and gets me as personal slave for a week, whatcha think about it?" Trude shook her head "A karlsland soldier shouldn't do something immature like that!" she was about to give Hartmann a scolding preach, but suddenly Perrine, accompanied by the others came running to them.

"'Sup?" Hartmann smiled. "Please pinch me, I believe I'm having a nightmare!" The Gallia girl said with such an dramatic voice that Trude thought the world was gonna end. Hartmann pinched her arm hard. "Crap, I'm not awakening! but then the major and Commander Minna are really...really..." Perrine burst out in tears. Lynette grabbed Perrine's shoulder "It's okay, don't cry..."

Miyafuji was looking suspicious "They're doing what? I don't really get it..." Shirley smirked perverted "Fufufu! Oh I totally get it, are they being naughty together? Tell us what you saw,Perrine"

The blonde wiped her eyes "I was watching (stalking) the major while sitting (hiding) near some rocks and she and Minna...well.." She coughed, then continued "Sakamoto was just doing Minna's back innocently and then all of a sudden (That slut) Minna kissed (my) Sakamoto-san!" (Perrine never fails to make me laugh, even if I write about her myself XD)

Trude's eye twitched "Are they still...busy?" Perrine nodded "I think so" She looked at Yoshika "And there I thought YOU were too close with the major..."

Suddenly Hartmann interrupted "Sanya and Lucchini,go spy at those two for a bit! that's and order!" for the first time she made use of her rank as lieutenant. Lucchini clapped her hands "With pleasure!" Sanya just nodded "Ok Lieutenant..."

When both the girls had gone away Hartmann gestured Eila and Shirley to come closer to her "Now that we're all alone...what do you think about a contest between the two of you?" Shirley raised her eyebrows "What are the conditions? Is it something with speed? Because then I have already won!" Eila frowned "Who Says that?" They were about to start arguing but Hartmann placed a finger at both their lips "Silence, and once again this is an order!"

Trude, still sitting near the three girls looked surprised "Hartmann is actually being a good officer for once..." Hartmann continued "I''ll get straight to the point...I KNOW you guys are madly in love, the one who confesses fist and gets the love returned get me as personal slave for a week, do you accept the challenge?"

Eila nodded first, then Shirley did too. "Then the contest starts...now!" Hartmann screamed. Shirley ran off, already having a plan to confess. Hartmann headed to Yoshika, Lynette and Perrine, wanting to tell them about the contest.

Eila sat down, her face was like: "What the heck did I agree with?"

Trude had to do with her so she approached the Orussia Witch "So...Do you think Sanya loves you back?" Eila blushed "Ugh, I don't know..." Trude took her own chin, thinking of ways to give Eila more courage "How do you want to confess to her?" The light-blonde witch crossed her arms "The thing is...I don't have the faintest idea!" she bowed her head, looking very vulnerable.

Trude laid a hand at Eila's shoulder "How about just telling her how you feel and then see what happens? You know that even if Sanya doest feels anything for you she still wont get mad at you" Eila sighed "That sound simple, but my stomach itches even at the thought of her rejecting me, she's my everything, if I lose her..."

Trude stood up, causing Eila to look up to her "C'mon! You're a soldier, after looking dead in the eyes so many times during battles who decided the fate of the whole planet this should be a piece of cake for you!" These words seemed to have the encouraging effect Trude hoped they would have as suddenly a huge grin spread Eila's face "You're right!" Trude grinned back "Then now hurry and go find Sanya!" Eila saluted "Ok Captain!" Then she left as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Heh, This is the first time i gave a peptalk that actually worked..." Trude sat back down and stared at the sea

"Now i only need to solve my own love issues..."

~What happened with Shirley in the meantime~

In The meantime Shirley had already found Lucchini, the italian witch was still spying at Minna and Sakamoto, she was hiding behind a large stone, Sanya wasn't with her anymore. Shirley sneaked near her crush and lied her hands at Lucchini's green eyes "Who am i?' She said with a sexy whispering voice so that Minna wouldn't hear it. Lucchini laughed "Its you Shirley!" she had been a bit too loud because Minna, who had just pushed a helpless Sakamoto in the sand, turned around, her eyes scanning every millimeter which came in her view "Who's there?" the redhead asked nervously. There came, of course no answer.

"Uhm Can you let me go? Minna?" Sakamoto asked. Minna just kissed the Fuso witch on the lips "Nope, your're my loveslave now, fufu!, my very hot sexy loveslave..." Minna didn't paid attention to other things anymore as she laid down again and ordered Sakamoto to massage her some more, She was higher in Rank then the latter so Sakamoto didn't even thought about saying no.

'I guess I just have to enjoy this...also Minna Isn't looking half bad in her bikini! " The major thought.

"Shall we go now we can?" Shirley asked to Lucchini, the black haired girl nodded "I'm tired can I ride on your back?" Lucchini did puppy-eyes. "No, I know something way more fun!" Shirley lifted Lucchini up and took her in her arms in the so-called bride-style, then she started to run to the same cliff they jumped off before "Wanna jump again?" Lucchini wrapped her arms around Shirley's neck "Yay!" Shirley brought her head closer to the Italian witch "When we jump I'm gonna tell you something, be prepared" She reached the cliff and jumped, in that moment everything seemed to go in slowmotion.

(TIME FOR A SWEET MOMENT,BITCH!)

"Franceska Lucchini..." Shirley took Lucchini's hand, pressing a tender kiss at it. "Shirley..." Lucchini's face was all red when the redhead placed another kiss at her neck. "I'm in love with you Lucchini! I love love love you!" the two came even closer to each other and when they splashed into the water their lips had already locked in a passionate kiss.

'I don't care about that contest anymore...all that matters now is MY cute little Lucchini' Shirley said to herself as she swam out of the water with Lucchini still in her arms. Lucchini gave the Liberian witch a soft kiss on the cheek "I love you to Shirley, for so long now, but I never had the courage to confess..."

"Does that mean We're a couple now, sweetie?" Shirley said,winking at her love.

"Already a nickname? can i call you 'puppy' then?"

"You can do everything you want with me..."

"Are we now going to mimic Sakamoto and Minna?" Lucchini began to stroke Shirley's neck playfully.

"mmmh, Hell yeah you little naughty girl!" Shirley quickly found a place shadowed by a palm three, then she laid her Lucchini down at the sand and started to press kisses at her belly,breasts, neck and a long kiss at her mouth, WITH tongue.

Lucchini let out some cute little moans.

"Take me to heaven Shirley..."

~Back to Eila~

"Just where are you Sanya?!" Eila had already looked everywhere she could possibly look but she just couldn't find her beloved one. She walked into the sea where Perrine, Lynette and Yoshika were looking for 'treasures'. "Has any of you seen Sanya?" The Orussian witch asked. Perrine seemed to know "She has found a pool with hot water near that high cliff over there, we played there for a while but got bored, i think she is still there" Yoshika smiled "I hope You win the contest, Eila-san!" Eila roamed a hand through her hair "Thanks" she headed to the cliff.

when she came closer too it she saw that it wasn't a normal cliff, it was large plateau with bright green grass growing on it, in the middle was a little lake filled with steaming hot water.

"Sanya!" Eila said, sounding relieved she had finally found her! She stepped in the water and groaned in pleasure, it was so hot!

"Eila, Isnt this place beautifull?" Sanya turned around to face Eila, when she saw the serious expression on the face of her friend she raised her eyebrows "Whats wrong?"

"Sanya can you Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Dont leave me..."

"I would never leave you..."

Eila took Sanya's face into her hands "Sanya...I feel something for you...it exceeds normal friendship..." without thinking Eila leaned forward and kissed Sanya on her lips, at first the kiss was gently, but it soon got hungry and full of lust, the efforts coming from both of them.

Sanya broke the kiss to breathe in some air, but Eila wasn't done with her yet, all the feelings she had felt for the past years were all coming out now, making Eila lustfull as fuck. She wanted to kiss Sanya again but the grey-haired witch pushed her back "Eila do you really...Love me?" A tear rolled down her cheeks.

Now Eila was freaking out, she made Sanya cry! "Y-yes I love you, but we can just be friends if you want that! please don't cry!"

She got quiet when Sanya took her hand "These Tears...aren't tears of sadness...They're tears off happiness!" Sanya hugged Eila tightly "I...Love...You...Too" their hands entangled and they shared a kiss, no tongue, no groping at 'places, just one loving kiss.

'she loves me back, thanks god...' Eila thought.

~The end of the day~

Everyone had gathered to get back to the base, Minna and Sakamoto where already sitting in the car.

"I think the contest is a draw..." Shirley said while grinning at Eila, they gave eachother a high five.

"Then You have to be the slave-for-a-week for both of them!" Yoshika stated, everyone agreed to that.

Hartmann bowed for the two Witches, who were now her 'masters' "What's the first wish masters?"

"Confess to Trude!" They both screamed

Trude blushed "What the..." she couldnt finish her sentence because Hartmann was already kissing her.

"Now your 'love issues' are solved as well, Trude!" Eila winked to the Karslander witch.

Much to everyone's surprise Trude smiled happily "Thanks...Eila"

They all got into the jeep, then Minna started the car.

"Minna,about today"

"Yes Mio?"

"I...might love you back.." Sakamoto lied a hand at Minna's legg.

"I'm happy to hear that..."

* * *

AARGH CRAPPY ENDING I KNOW...AND THIS CHAPTER WAS WAAAY TO LONG, SORRY

YOU CAN STILL REQUEST, YOU CAN FIND THE FROM AT THE END OF CHAPTER ONE...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3, PERRINEXYOSHIKA THIS TIME.

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE PERVY AND WITHOUT A VERY DEEP PLOT SINCE I WANTED TO WRITE SOME SMUT XD

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST COUPLES! (the form is at the end of this chapter)

OH AND MIYAFUJI AND PERRINE ARE OOC, ELSE THEY COULD NEVER MAKE LOVE TO EACHOTHER...

* * *

~The Base~

It was evening and the 501st Joint Figter Wing was hanging around a bit in the so-called 'livingroom' of the base. Eila, who had a sleeping Sanya at her lap suddenly took her Tarot cards out of nowhere. "Who wants to know her future?" She said with a mischievous smile at her face. Lucchini, Shirley Lynette and Miyafuji immediately ran to Eila's side "We want!"

Perrine, who was sitting lonely at a chair sighed, her shoulders were stiff and she looked like someone who thought every day about committing suicide. "Is it me or is Perrine acting a bit depressed?" Hartmann whispered to Trude, the two Karlslander witches were sitting at a bench, near Eila and the rest. Trude rolled her eyes "Wouldn't YOU be depressed if your crush confessed to another girl this day and if she's kissing that girl right before your face?" she looked at Sakamoto who was sitting at the other bench having her arm wrapped around Minna's shoulder,the two squadron leaders seemed to have fun as they whispered sweet things in each others ear, Minna even kissed Sakamoto on the lips a couple of times.

Hartmann giggled "Hmm, shall we share a nice, romantic kiss too?" she laid her head in Trude's neck, placing a lick at it "You are my girlfriend after all..." her hands stroked Trude's stomach "Let's go to our room for some fun...if you want me, that is..." she softly bit down on the skin off Trude's neck, knowing that that was her weak point. Trude nodded "If that's what you want..." they walked away silently without the others noticing it.

In the meantime Eila had already predicted everyone's future, except for Yoshika's, the Orussia witch took a card out of her pack "Oh It's the hearted one!" (the most recent version of the Tarot card game has now a heart card included, go look it up at wikipedia if you don't believe me)

"The hearted one, huh? That's means love!" Lucchini chuckled "Are you in love, Yoshika-chan?" she came closer too Yoshika "No need to be ashamed, I have also someone I love..." the Romagna witch took Shirley's chin "Kiss,kiss..."she said with a cute voice, Shirley smirked "Your wish is my command...my princess..." the redhead kissed Lucchini softly.

Lynette blushed 'Could Yoshika...be in love?' she thought. Yoshika shook her head is if she had read the Brittania witch her thoughts "No I haven't fallen in love yet!" Lucchini wrapped her arms around Shirley's neck "Then I feel sorry for you, falling in love with Shirley is the best thing that happened in my entire life!" Shirley winked to her beloved one "Yeah our love is defenitely something special..." they stared in eachothers eyes, silently communicating in a way only couples can understand.

Perrine, who had been listening all the time now completely had it 'It's always love, love and love! I'm getting sick of it!' she stood up, her fists clenched. "What's wrong, Perrine?" Minna asked with a worried voice, she pulled free from Sakamoto and stood up too, laying a hand at Perrine's shoulder. Perrine gave the commander an icy glance, and if expressions could kill Minna would have been dead for sure. "What's going on all of a sudden?" Sakamoto still seemed oblivious to Perrine's crush on her. Perrine gritted her teeth and then screamed "Major! how can you be so blind?!" she ran off. "Minna, I don't get it..." Sakamoto mumbled. Minna shook her head "Mio, If it's about love you really are dumb..." she took Sakamoto's hand "Let's just go to sleep..." the two headed to their room.

"Shall we go to sleep too?" Lynette asked too Yoshika, the latter nodded "I think everyone should go..." she said looking to the others. Eila yawned "You're right..." She lifted Sanya up, when the grey-haired witch opened her eyes she whispered gently in her ear "It's Ok, We're going to my room..." Sanya smiled "Do you want to join me with night patrol, Eila-san?" she looked up to Eila, her eyes shining hopefully. Eila happily agreed "Ofcourse! I would love to!"

Shirley grinned to Lucchini "It's pretty hot tonight, want to sleep outside?" "Yeah! then we can count the stars together!" Lucchini yelled cheerfully. "Hey Yoshika, maybe You can cheer up Perrine-san..." Lynette said, Yoshika nodded "Maybe I can do that..."

* * *

Perrine was sitting at her bed, she was holding her legs and just couldn't stop crying "Why Major?, why?" She sniffed.

She heard a knock on the door "Perrine-san, can I come in?" It was Yoshika Miyafuji.

"Whatever..." Perrine said.

The door opened and the Fuso witch stepped inside, she stood still for a little moment, not knowing what to do, then she simply sat down on the bed "So..." Perrine frowned "If you came to laugh at me then take your leave!" her eyes began to water again.

Yoshika scooted closer to her "What made you think I'm here to laugh at you? Do you think I'm such a cruel person?" she tried to wrap her arm around Perrine's shoulder, first Perrine hesitated but then she sighed and let Yoshika caress her "Sorry, I know you would never be so mean..." she slowly relaxed and rested her head at the Fuso witch her chest

Yoshika began to stroke Perrine's hair "What would cheer you up now?" she lowered her head to look the Gallia witch in the eyes.

"Uhm...I don't think you can do what I want at this moment..." a small blush crossed Perrine's cheeks.

"I think I already know what it is..." Yoshika suddenly grabbed Perrine's chin "You want to forget about Sakamoto, Is that it?"

"Miyafuji, what-mhnn!" Perrine couldnt finish her sentence because The brown-haired witch pressed her lips against her's.

'What's happening? Why do I feel so...amazing?' Perrine closed her eyes when Yoshika deepened the kiss while also pushing the blonde witch at the bed.

Yoshika pulled away "Perrine...it took me long to figure my feelings, But I...I love you!" her nose touched Perrine's nose "Please forget about Sakamoto and start something new...With me" her hands cupped Perrine's face "I know you never really liked me, but give me a chance!"

Perrine was speechless, she could only push herself up and look at Yoshika 'She loves...me?' the blonde started to lean forward and before she knew it their lips had locked again.

After they had shared countless kisses without saying a thing, Perrine started to become addicted to Yoshika's lips "Yoshika...they're so soft..." She moaned out. The Fuso witch grinned "Yours aren't bad either" she slipped her tongue in Perrine's mouth and started to swirl it around, her hands also started to undo the buttons of Perrine's uniform.

'Trying to be in the lead, huh?' Perrine turned over, now she was on top. Perrine didnt waste any time as she literally ripped Yoshika's uniform off "So this is what you wanted all along...well, good girls get what they want..." she began to suck on Yoshika's neck.

"Mhn Perrine, this feels good..." Yoshika groaned in pleasure. she wrapped her legs around Perrine's back, bringing the blonde even closer. Perrine shoved her legg hard between Miyafuji's leggs "You like that?" her voice was full of lust.

"Perrine...can I maybe feel your...breasts?" Yoshika asked, making Perrine blush once again. "Hmm you really do have a breast fetish..." Perrine took of her blue jacket, revealing a black bra.

Miyafuji had a perverted look in her eyes as Perrine unhooked her bra, when her breasts were revealed the Fuso witch clapped her hands "Oh Perrine-san, they have grown!"

Perrine smacked her head "Dont stare at them! It's embarrasing!"

Yoshika rubbed her head "Ow, I'm so gonna get back at you for that, BREAST ATTACK!" she eagerly began to play her hands around the flesh squeezing the softness, pressing her lips along it as well.

"Aaahn, Miya...fu...ji..." Perrinne let out a loud moan when Yoshika bit down at her nipple.

Miyafuiji laughed "Did I cheer you up a bit?"

Now Perrine began to laugh too "You did!, who needs the major if they have you?" she pressed a soft kiss at Miyafuji's lips.

"Do you love me now?" The Fuso witch entangled their hands.

"Yes More then anything else..." Perrine hugged Yoshika tightly.

"Can I stay the night?" Miyafuji yawned, she had almost fallen asleep, Perrine took the blanket and made sure it covered them both.

Miyafuji snuggled her head in the blonde's nude upper body

"Good night, Perrine-chan"

"Good night, Yoshika-chan"

in five minutes the two were sleeping peacefully, the moonlight shining on them made the romantic scene complete.

'I guess Eila's tarot cards really are special...'

OK THIS DEFENITELY WASNT A GOOD ONE, BUT I JUST CANT WRITE ABOUT THIS PAIRING, FORGIVE ME...

NEXT PAIRING IS HARTMANNXTRUDE, AND I PROMISE THAT IT IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

HERE IS THE FORM TO REQUEST:

WHICH PAIRING?:

LOCATION: IT CAN BE EVERYWHERE

RATING: M T OR K


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

IT'S TRUDEXHARTMANN TIME!

THIS WILL BE SMUTTY, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS MIND THAT XD

ENJOY! (AND DONT FORGET TO REQUEST COUPLES, THE FORM IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER)

* * *

~Miyafuji's room~

It was late in the evening and Lynette,Lucchini,Shirley,Eila,Sanya and Hartmann had gathered at Miyafuji's room to have a 'secret thea party' they were sitting in a circle wit some candles lightening their faces, Miyafuji had prepared some delicious strawberry-flavoured thea and Lynette had baked a huge chocolate-cake. Shirley took a big bite from her piece of The cake and asked with her mouth full "shall we play truth or dare?" Lucchini, who was laying at the ground, her head resting at the liberion with her legs squeaked "Yeah! then I can ask you some pervy questions..."

The others agreed too "Sureee!" "Alright! First one is...Lynne!" Shirley pointed at the British witch "Whatcha choose?" Lynette looked nervous "Uhm...I choose thruth!" Yoshika immediately fired a question at her "Would you show me your bare breast if-" She was cut off by a soft slap on the cheek, the others laughed at the cute little scene. "Yoshika! We're in a relationship doesn't mean you can say those things..." Lynette was blushing furiously.

"Shirley is a better girlfriend, she would show me her breasts anytime!'' Lucchine got up and crawled on Shirleys lap wrapping her legs around the redhead her waist, she was smiling in pride "We are the best couple of the whole 501st!"

"We're gonna have THAT discussion once again?" Sanya sighed.

Eila kissed Sanya on her lips to show Lucchini that they weren't a half bad couple either "Sanya beats you all! she gives me a serenade every night, her angelic voice is waaay better then those breasts!"

Miyafuji frowned "Nothing can beat breasts bigger then cup C!"

They all began to bragg about how amazing their sexlife was and how much better it was then the others.

"Shirley and I have the best relationship!"

"No Me and Lynette, obviously!"

"Tch, you must be blind AND deaf! didnt I said already thay Sanya and I are the best couple?"

"How can you be satisfied with somebody with such a flat chest?"

"How mean, I can help it that they just won't grow..."

"Gomen Sanya that was indeed a bit mean..."

Hartmann,who couldn't join the conversation because she didn't got a girlfriend gazed at the others 'They all have a beloved one...' she couldn't help it but felt jealous 'There's no way Trude and I will ever be like that...'

Shirley saw the sad face of the blonde and decided to change the subject "Hartmann, your turn, do you choose truth or dare?" she waved her hand before the Karlslander witch her face.

Hartmann awoke from her thoughts "I choose dare" Now Eila gave her a challenge "I bet you can't seduce Barkhorn to get hot and heavy with you!" she seemed to have hit the nail on the head as Hartmann's eyes widened, without thinking she yelled "Of course I can seduce her! That's a piece of cake!"

"A piece of chocolate cake?" Yoshika whispered to Lynette looking at the cake, "No dummy that's a saying!" Lynette giggled at Yoshika's dumbness.

Eila continued "If it's so simple then go,make it happen..." she had a mocking tone in her voice.

Sanya scolded her girlfriend "Eila, You shouldnt push her!"

But Hartmann, who now completely had it had already walked to the door "Tomorrow I'll be able to join you with you chivalry about who's girlfriend is best.."

Shirley smiled "Don't forget to send us a pic of a sleeping Trude in your arms afterwards, else we won't believe you!" she winked.

Hartmann winked back "F'course" she opened the door, walking into the dark hall.

When they heard the door close Miyafuji smirked "I envy Trude, she's gonna have so much pleasure this night..."

* * *

~Barkhorn and Hartmann's room~

"Forty-one...Forty-two...Forty-three..." Trude huffed, she was training her muscles with some real heavy weights, only wearing her underwear so that her uniform wouldn't get drenched in sweat, she Didn't heard the door opening.

Hartmann sneaked inside the room, quickly taking her unform off, her bra and panties soon got off too revealing her gorgeous body. she walked behing the twin-tailed girl who still hadnt noticed her "Hey Trude..." she pressed a kiss at Trude's shoulder. "Erica...what the..aahnn..." Trude couldn't hold in a moan when Hartmann took her earlobe in her warm mouth, softly biting down on it.

Trude couldnt bring out a word, she was strarstruck "Ah..ahnn...mhhn" She let out some sounds when Hartmann's hands began to roam over her upper body.

Hartmann giggled "Hmm you moaned, that means you must've liked that, isnt it captain?" her voice was soft and seducing and Trude had to admit it was a turn-on for sure.

Finally Trude had found her ability to speak again "What's the meaning of this?! why are you naked?" she turned around to face the blonde. Hartmann just laid a finger at her lips "I'm going to make you love me, just relax and let me pleasure you..." Her finger trailed down Trude's neck, softly stroking it. The blonde got at her knees and started to kiss Trude's stomach "I never knew you had abs, how sexy..."

Trude's senses were on overload now "Hartmann...could you perhaps...give me the reason why you're doing this?" she lifted Hartmann up and looked her right in the eyes, knowing that that was the best method to get the truth out of people.

Suddenly something in Hartmann seemed to break, she sniffed "Its just...almost the whole 501st is being in love and acting all lovey dovey and I can never join in their talks about love, I feel like a complete outcast OK?" tears of frustration slid over her cheeks "I love you for almost two years now but I knew I could never get you, the desire to have you just took me over..."

Trude blushed "You...love me?" her legs suddenly felt like jelly and her head was like it was filled with thick steam, then the brown-eyed witch brought Hartmann closer to her smiling gently"What made you think that you couldn't get me? You're beautyfull,cute..." she wiped Hartmann's tears away "You're my number one..."

the blonde's eyes lit up "R-really? Do you really think that?" her cheeks flushed when Trude entangled their hands "Yes I really think that, and I wanna ask you something..." Trude took a breath and then asked "Do you want to be my girl?"

Hartmann's lips curled in a huge, happy grinn "Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!" she hugged her brand new girlfriend tightly.

"But promise me that we take things slow, you scared me a bit with that secuding act..." Trude chuckled.

"Ok Trudy! Can we sleep together then?" Hartmann pleaded.

"As you wish..." Trude pulled the blonde to her side of the room.

when they were laying in bed together Hartmann remembered the promise she had made Shirley "Pretend that You're sleeping and let me take a pic of you!"

The brown-haired witch obeyed and Hartmann quickly snapped a picture with her phone and sended it too Shirley "Uwaaa you look cute Trude!"

"Ugh don't embarras me..." Trude mumbled.

Hartmann wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and pulled her close "I love you Trudy..."

Trude kissed her on the forehead "I love you too" her eyes closed, in a few seconds she was in a deep sleep.

Hartmann felt her eyelids getting heavy too, before falling asleep she whispered "Tomorrow...I show them which couple REALLY is the best..."

* * *

AHAHA I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS, THE DISCUSSIONS ABOUT LOVE WERE FUN XD

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS!

I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE KIND REVIEWS AND THE MANY REQUESTS, I HAVE ENOUGH STUFF FOR EIGHT CHAPTERS AND I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THAT ;)

HERE IS THE FORM TO REQUEST...

WHICH PAIRING DO YOU WANT?: you can request SanyaxEila again, but then i need a new plot as well..

WHICH LOCATION?: It can be in the base, or for example, in a hotelroom in romagna or london, it can be EVERYWHERE!

WHICH RATING: M, T, K OR K+

PLOT?: if writing isn't your thing, but you do have a plot in mind then i can write it for you! (you dont need to fill this in)

PM OR REVIEW TO REQUEST, GOOD LUCK!


	5. Chapter 5

IT TOOK KINDA LONG BUT HERE IT IS AT LAST, THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

I WAS PLAYING AT MY GUITAR A BIT AND SUDDENLY I WANTED TO WRITE A SHORT SONG FOR THIS, SO I DID, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

AGAIN, I'M REALLY GRATEFULL THAT PEOPLE READ THIS AND I TRULY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STUFF ;)

ENJOY! (this finds place in season 1 of the anime, because I wanted snow and near Romagna doesnt falls much snow I think XD)

* * *

**~Brittania, the base of the 501st JFW**~

The sun rose, the golden light shining at the huge decorated Christmass three who was standing in the livingroom of the base, everyone had lied his presents for the others under it the day before. As the base began to get more lively there were two witches who were already fully awake...

**~Sakamoto's room 8 o'clock~**

Sakamoto,who had finished her early training and had returned to her room stared at the calendar on the door "Todays Christmas, time really flies..." Sakamoto sighed, she knew she had made herself a promise for that day, a promise to finally confess to Minna, with her own made song. She had informed the others about it and they were very happy for her, Lynne and Yoshika had lend her a hand with the lyrics, Sanya had gave her vocal lessons and Shirley had gave her a "How to be the perfect girlfriend-cursus" together with Lucchini and Hartmann, even Barkhorn had supported her by giving her more information about Minna, since she knew Minna best.

Minna Dietlinde Wilcke..., already the first moment when Sakamoto had met the redhead she had felt something she never experienced before and those feelings were getting stronger the closer they got to eachother.

Sakamoto knew that Minna felt something for her too, but what if those feelings were only friendly?

"Damn I have to stop worrying!" Sakamoto suddenly screamed, she was obviously stressing like crazy, well, wouldn't you be stressed if you were going to confess to the love of your life?

When the fuso witch had calmed down a bit, she felt a cold breeze stroke her cheek, she looked at the window, whom she had left open and saw it had started snowing.

"Snow? perfect timing..."

**~Minna's office, half past eight~ **

Minna had awoke even earlier then Sakmoto, with a reason, she wanted to finish all her work so that she could celebrate Christmas together with her friends without worrying the whole time about unfinished reports. Rumors were going around in the base that Sakamoto was planning something, everybody (except for Perrine) seemed to know what, but whenever Minna tried to know more about it, they began to mumble things like "Nothing special, Reaaaly!" or "Thats a surprise Minna-chan..."

She had even heard singing coming from Sanya's room from a voice which defenitely didn't belong to the Orussia witch, after the song was over she heard Sanya commenting like she was teaching that someone, but when Minna tried to barge into Sanya's room that time the door was locked!

'Just what is going on? why do they hide things for me?' Minna thought while laying the last hand at the report, when she was now finally finished she left her office.

When she walked into the hall, Yoshika bumped into her, the Fuso witch had several fancy-looking packs in her arms. "Hi Minna, Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully. Minna smiled to her like a mother would smile against her young daughter, The rehead had always liked Yoshika's cute behaviour and one day she had even a dream about Her and Sakamoto being married and the two of them adopting Miyafuji, Oh if Yoshika only knew...

Minna quickly snapped out of her thought "Merry Christmas!" She pointed at the presents Yoshika was holding "Didn't everyone already laid his presents underneath the three?"

Miyafuji nodded "I was too bus with decorating the base and preparing the food for this evening, even now I', still busy, thats why" Minna patted her on the head "Normally we wouldnt be even celebrating Christmas, but thanks to all your efforts we're getting a day off, I'm really gratefull for that''

Yoshika's eyes sparkled "Thanks! besides, what dress are you gonna wear?" Minna winked "Thats's still a secret, but thnaks to my neverending work i missed out on everything, Can you tell me What's going to happen this evening?" The Fuso witch seemed happy with the interest in her work and explained it as clearly as she could "Well. it starts at seven O'clock, then we have dinner, when that's finished we're going to pack out the presents and when we've done that the real party starts" Yoshika made some dancing movements "and ass you already knew its in gala-style so it would be nice if you can wear a dress, or if you are a couple the other can wear a tuxedo, It will be somuch fun!"

She came closer to Minna "About Sakamoto..."

Minna turned red, her common reaction whenever her crush was mentioned. "Sakamoto actually is going to wear a tuxedo! she first wanted to wear her uniform but when she heard YOU would be wearing a dress..." Miyafuji giggled "She always stutters when she talks about you, so cute!" the brown-haired witch suddenly seemed to remember that she still had lots of things to do "I still have to prepare to food and all, See you!" She waved and the walked off, leaving Minna alone.

Minna just stood there, her heart still racing 'What ar you planning Mio? You ordered a smoking just for me evn thought you hate dressing up?' she wasn't left alone with her thought for long because suddenly Eila and Sanya showed up Eila tried to run away from Sanya who was chasing her. "I'm not gonna put it on! I look awfull!" Eila yelled, hiding her face in her hands so that Sanya wouldnt see how ashamed she looked.

Sanya,who was wearing a black dress and black heels looked really gorgeous, Eila was wearing black pants with brown leather shoes and a white blouse, topping it of with a black bow tie.

"No you don't! you look like a prince!" Sanya grabbed Eila's shoulder and forced her to putt on the black colbert she had been holding, then she moved Eila's hand away from her face and looked her right in the eyes "Eila, You look marvelous..."

Eila saw Minna "I look dumb, Isn't it Minna? you can laugh if you want..." Minna shook her head "No, you look fine"

Sanya kissed her love on the lips "We're going to be the king and queen of the evening, I'm sure..." Eila blushed "Sanya..." she leaned in for another kiss but suddenly a voice interupted them "I dont think so!"

Lucchini stood before them, her hand on her hip, she was wearing a Bordeaux-red dress with matching high heels "Me and Shirley will be king and queen!"

Eila crossed her arms, a high and mighty expression at her face, she obviously seemed to got her confidence back "don't make me laugh! Shirley isn't even here! I bet she fled in fear with her tail between her legs because Sanya and I are..." she stopped talking when a door opened and the Liberion witch appeared, Eila's mouth got wide open,Sanya couldn't hide a blush and Minna even forgot about Sakamoto for a moment.

Shirley, contended with all the attention grinned, she had her hair in a ponytail who laid at her shoulder and was wearing a classy Bordeaux-red colbert with black trousers and black leather shoes "Already taking back your words,Eila?" She came closer to Lucchini, the latter started to play with Shirley's black tie, they were both waiting for Eila's reaction.

"H-however! It's not like you're looking more like a prince then I do!" Eila tried to remain confident but failed epic at doing so. Lucchini stoke out her tongue and wrapped her arms possesive around Shirley's waist "Ya getting unsure of youself? well,you should be because Shirley's hotness far exceeds yours!" Now Sanya came to Eila's defense "Don't talk to Eila like that!"

Minna raised her hands,causing the others to stop talking "Stop arguing,I't Christmas, A time of peace and happiness, you lot better go help Miyafuji with the preparations" she had her 'thats an order'-expression at her face so the four witches just saluted, not wanting to make their comander mad.

"But still me and Shirley are the best..." Lucchini mumbled before leaving, her hands entangled with Shirley's

When they all had left Minna headed to her room "After seeing them all dressed up I just have to put my dress on too" she reached her room,got in and imidiately rushed to her wooden wardrobe,opening the doors she was welcomed by the familiar scent of uniforms,almost the whole wardrobe was filled with nothing else then the same army-clothing except for some swimsuits, what else did you needed being a soldier?

But on one hanger on the wardrobe was hanging something completely different, it was a long white dress, which even royalties like duchess Maria would be jealous of. Minna took the dress and laid it at her bed, she quickly stripped until she was only in her underwear, then putted on the dress without much effort, it fitted like it was made for her. she looked in the mirror and was blown by her reflection "Is that beautifull women...me?" she couldn't remember the last time she had wore something else then her uniform so this side of herself was defenitlely something new.

"I Sakamoto will like this side of me as well...'' Minna's lips curled in a playfull smirk.

"This Christmas I'll make you mine"

**~Meanwhile at Hartmann and Trude's room,half past 10~**

"Oh Trude! U look hot!" Hartmann clapped her hands, Trude who was standing before her, wearing straw grey pants with a black blouse and black shoes, (the sleeves of the blouse rolled) only sighed "I really hate dressing up, I only do this for you..."

Hartmann, wearing a mint-green short dress, with white heels laughed "Aww Sweetie, just for me?" she got behind Trude "Let me give you a merry Christmass too.." she kissed Trude's neck, sucking on the places were she knew Trude was sensitive. "We just got into an official relationship and you're already doing this? A Karlsland soldier shouldn-" Trude was cut off when Hartmann pushed her on the bed "Chill a bit Trude, Enjoy your Christmas with me..." Hartmann sat down, her back turned to Trude "Can you unbutton my dress, I wanna give you a strippshow that will turn you on for sure..."

Trude sweatdropped "Those supple moves again" Harmann nodded "yesterday you said those were the best..." she licked her finger in a sexy way.

Trude rubbed the back of her head nervously "Well, I guess it cant be helped, please show me your moves once again" she came closer and started to unbutton Hartmann's dress.

"Like what you see?" Hartmann whispered when the dress fell of her shoulders, revealing her underwear, n=but it wasnt the usual panties and bra, it was see-thought-lingerie.

"You were prepared for this the whole time?" Trude gasped when her girlfriend crawled on top of her, the twin-tailed girl felt a hand sliding in her blouse, stroking her abs.

"I love those abs of yours Trude, please keep doing workout..." Hartmann cupped Trude's cheek in one hand "Kiss,kiss.." she kissed trude softly and to her surprise Trude was the one who slipped her tongue inside first. when they broke the kiss Trude's mood seemed to have changed as she said with a husky voice "Hell, let me make you mine right now!_"_

Hartmann smiled "As you wish..."

**~in Perrine's room 2 o'clock~** (I couldnt leave Perrine alone on Christmas so I decided to do a threesome)

"Lynne...I love you" Perrine moaned out loud, she and Lynne were cuddling on the bed both completely naked, their dresses,a dark-blue one and a light-yellow one, laying on the floor.

"How did it come to this?" Lynnete hissed in the blonde her ear, Perrine responded "You told me I had a nice body and I was horny and desperate and...oh however!"

she kissed the Brittania witch hungrily on her lips. For a moment Yoshika appeared in Lynette's head,Lynette knew Yoshika had a crush on both her and Perrine and the three of them had thought about becoming a so-called 'threesome', the others knew it but luckily didn't mind the three of them being toghether.

Perrine, however still got weak in the knees whenever she saw Sakamoto, much to Yoshika and Lynette's dislike "Perrine, do you really love me and Yoshika? or are we just a replacement for Sakamoto?"

The Gallia witch mourned "Please don't mention that name while making love, her name makes me feel sad..."

Lynette stroked Perrine's hair gently "Right,I'll ask it another time then..." she brought her face closer to Perrine's and in seconds their lips locked again.

**~The kitchen, half past four~**

Like Minna had ordered them Sanya,shirley eila and Lucchine were still helping Miyafuji with preparing the food, they were all wearing an apron so that their clothes wouldn't get dirty.

"Those brownies are smelling goood!" Lucchini looked around to see if nobody was looking then she sneakily ate one.

Miyafuji sweated, yeah who wouldn't sweat if she stood all day in the kitchen? "The turkey is finished, can somebody take it out of the oven please?"

Shirley quickly putted on oven mitts and took the grilled turkey out of the oven "Hot,Hot,Hot!"

Lucchini giggled "Did you just describe me?"

Eila, who was busy with the potatoes couldn't hold in a laugh "The only one who fits in that description is Sanya"

they heard footsteps coming, Sakamoto showed up "Does this fits me?" she said with a huge grin on her face, everyone looked to her and all were starstruck, when they saw their major, dressed in a white colbert , white blouse and white trousers,everything was white except for the shoes and bow tie, who were black, the major even had taken her eyepatch off!

"Sakamoto-san You're looking so angelic!" Miyafuji was fangirling.

"Now Minna will be all over you!" Shirley said.

"We'll see..." Sakamoto mumbled.

"I'm really looking forward too the song you're gonna sing" Sanya smiled to her vocal 'student'

"Is all the food ready? I'm done with cooking..." Lucchini said, yawning lazily.

"Hmm, Yeah seems like it, We'e finished" Yoshika wiped the sweat of her head "I hope its worth the effort"

"Yeah,Its partytime!" Lucchini yelled.

**~The Livingroom, 7 o'clock~ (fluff time!)**

Everyone had gathered at the dining table, after a short chit-chat about how awesome everyone looked Miyafuji, wearing a vanilla colored dress,announced that it was time to eat.

"Owh that turkey's mine!" Hartmann quickly cutted a huge piece of the turkey off and stewed it in her mouth, Trude frowned but decided not to scold her girlfriend, it was Christmas after all.

Sakamoto, who was sitting next to Minna, couldn't eat, she was just to nervous, Minna Saw the weird behavior her crush was having so she patted her on the shoulder "Something wrong, Mio?"

Sakamoto putted on a fake smile "ahaha, No there's nothing wrong..." she tried to eat and actually managed to stew some french fries in her mouth "See? nothing wrong"

Perrine on the otherhand, was having fun, sitting between Yoshika and Lynette she was happily flirting with them Miyafuji was surprised 'This is the first time i've seen her in such a happy state, what has Lynette done to her?' she wondered.

Lucchini, wasnt eating that much for once because she was waiting for the dessert, which she knew was blueberry flavored ice-cream cake, her favourite food next to atalian pasta.

"Hey Lucchini they have sushi too! here taste some!" Shirley fed some sushi to her beloved one.

Eila enjoying the dinner too because Sanya constantly asked her to take food for herm and the thing eila like most was to be of Sanya's help.

'Right I now GOTTA do it now, It's now or never!' Sakamoto stood up "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone calmed down, all knowing what would come, except for Minna.

Sakamoto coughed "Minna this is for you, I trained my voice for months, thought it still cant be compared to your vocals, this song describes how I feel about you..." she started to sing.

(I wrote this song myself, hope you like it)

If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas  
Then everything I wished for has come true  
You're the single item on my list  
You're my one and only Christmas wish  
The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there

I know someone out there knows what I'm saying  
Minna you're a girl who's wishing for love just like me  
There is one, and you know who you are  
My gift to you is all my heart  
Make my Christmas day, and hear me when I say

If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas  
Then everything I wished for has come true  
You're the single item on my list  
You're my one and only Christmas wish  
The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there

everybody wants To see what's underneath the Christmas tree  
Know what I mean, cuz I don't find it there  
Underneath the mistletoe is where  
You make my Christmas day, so hear me when I say

If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas  
Then everything I wished for has come true  
You're the single item on my list  
You're my one and only Christmas wish  
The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there

Only you can make this...a merry merry Christmas

All I ever wanted was you, this Christmas  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I need you Minna

You're the single item on my list  
You're my one and only Christmas wish  
The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, kiss me there  
I'll be waiting, kiss me there...

the song was over, there was silence, but not for long, everyone started to clap their hands, Lucchini and Hartmann even yelled "Kiss her,Kiss her!"

Minna stood op, her eyes were wide "Mio..."

Sakamoto came close to her "Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, I love you!" she leaned even closer "Do you love me too?" Minna touched Sakamoto's nose with her own "Ich liebe dich" She whispered in German.

Sakamoto chuckled "I don't speak German but I think I know what that meant..." she pressed a tender kiss at Minna's lips.

Everyone began to clap even harder, "Yeah!"

"Right, lets pack out the presents and after that...PARTYYYY!" Lucchini said with a wild voice.

They all walked to the Christmas three.

"so much presents...I bet the bigggest ones are for me..." Hartmann took a present with her name, she opened it and found...and alarmclock "Trudy! another alarmclock? really?"

Trude grinned "Look on the back of it, there's a little door you can open, look inside"

Hartmann obeyed, the dissapointed look on her face disappeared as she found a golden necklace with a little heart hanging on it, she run to Trude and embraced her "I love you Trude!"

She took another present "This is your present Trudy!" hartmann gave her girlfriend a heavy pack, when Trude had opened it she looked happy, it was a big book titled "History of the witch,Witches through the century's" Trude hugged her girlfriend "Thanks,Erica"

Sanya took a present too "A book with pictures of Orussia! Eila you couldn't give me a better present" she gave eila a peck on her cheek "Thank you..."

Eila who had taken her present too, the newest edition tarot cards, kissed Sanya back "I'm also really happy with the present you gave me,Sanya..."

Minna sat down at the bench near the Christmas three, a huge pack in her hands "Hmm I wonder what's in here? I bet this is your present Mio" Sakamoto who was sitting next to her nodded "Shirley helped me with finding the right one thought" Minna opened the pack "A kimono! how cool!" Sakamoto smiled, relieved that Minna liked the present "Yeah I thought it would be cool if I got you something from my own culture, since You're always interested in things like that" Minna smiled back in a seductive way "There's something I'm even more interested in..." her finger trailed down Sakamoto's arm. The Fuso witch blushed "You know, in my fantasies you would always do that..." Minna crawled on Sakamoto's lap "In my fantasies you would be the one pleasured by me, wanna make it reality?" she placed a soft kiss on Sakamoto's forehead. "So fast already? Well, it's not like I'm complaining..." the black haired witch leaned in for a kiss.

Perrine had opened her presents too, she got flower seeds for the garden from yoshika and a box filled with expensive chocolates from Lynette "You like it?" both the girls said in unison,looking up to Perrine with hopefull sparks in their eyes. "Ofcourse I like it! I would like anything coming from the two of you!" Perrine embraced them both.

Yoshika now opened her presents "Nice"she took a book titled "1000 facts about boobs" Lynette laughed "I knew you would like that" Perrine's present for Yoshika was a push-up bra "Thnaks Perrine, now my breasts will finally look bigger!"

Lynette's presents were a book titled "Boobs are born to be big" from yoshika and a new swimsuit from Perrine "Im so not gonna read that book..." Lynette mumbled.

Lucchini's present for Shirley was a little airplane that could fly if you added some magic to it "Yeah this thing rocks!" shirley sadi as she was playing with it. Shirley's present for Lucchini was a lot more serious, it was a silver ring "A ring? how awesome! I love you Shirley!" Lucchini had said when she received the present.

when all the presents were given, the party started.

Sakamoto and Minna were the first ones who started to dance,Minna's hand was on Sakamoto's shoulder as they began to walsh.

"Let's do that to Shirley!" Lucchini got up with Shilrey and they began to do the same things,Eila and Sanya did too.

Perrine couldnt dance, because she had fallen asleep at the couch, Lynette had wrapped a blanket around her and she and Yoshika were now dancing while also sharing a deep kiss.

Now the only ones who were still siting were Hartmann and Trude. "There's no way I'm gonna dance!" Trude said,looking stubborn. Hartmann pouted and took her lovers hand "Pleaaaase?" she did puppy eyes. That seemed to work as Trudy slowly nodded and mumbled "Only for once..."

Now all the couples were finally dancing, everyone had found love, so even in this war, even in this cold times love is still possible...

"Merry Christmas..."

* * *

THE END XD

I WANTED TO ADD MORE BUT IT SIMPLY BECAME TO MUCH

HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

MIOXMINNA TIME! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...

I WANNA THANK GUEST-REVIEWER "ANON" FOR REQUESTING THIS PLOT,IT WAS A VERY NICE IDEA XD

THIS FINDS PLACE IN SEASON ONE (EPISODE 9)WHERE MINNA POINTS HER GUN AT MIO, ITS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF WHAT POSSIBLY COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SAKAMOTO DIDN'T HAD WALKED AWAY AT THE END OF THE SCENE, IN MY VERSION THEY ARE ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP.

ENJOY!

ps: requests are still needed, thought I already have enough stuff for eleven chapters

* * *

~**The Base**~

Minna stood there in her red dress,facing Mio, she pointed the revolver at her without saying a word. "What is this? this looks pretty dangerous" Sakamoto asked,not showing any fear.

"Promise me..." Minna lied her finger at the trigger "That you never wear a striker unit again!" Sakamoto's face was iron "Is that an order?" she gave Minna that look that never failed to make Minna's heart race.

Then the Fuso witch let her gaze roam over Minna's body "If you give me an order while wearing that sexy dress,it's not very persuasive..." she let her gaze rest at Minna's breasts. Minna raised the gun a bit,it was now pointing at Sakamoto's head "I'm serious! The next time you go into battle you won't make it back alive!"

"So in that case,with your own hand,is that it? such a paradox..." Sakamoto sighed "Thats not like you..." Minna shook her head wildly "No! It isn't like that!" Minna's eyes were overboiling with affection.

Sakamoto closed her eyes for a moment "I still must fly..." ( these first sentences ar copied from the anime,now my continuation of this scene is gonna start)

Tears formed in the corners of Minna's eyes "Don't be stubborn! You'll die without shield!" she ran to Sakamoto and grabbed her shoulders, the gun fell at the floor as Minna embraced the fuso witch tightly, crying hysterically "I don't want to lose you, I love you Mio!"

Sakamoto,who was a real dumbass in this kind of situations, plumply wrapped her arms around her girlfriend "I know you already lost someone who was dear to you, but you also know I always come back alive..." Sakamoto grabbed Minna's chin,looking her right in the eyes "I won't die yet, because I'm gonna get old...with you" she kissed Minna's forehead softly "After this war, I make sure to put a ring on your finger and Marry you,Minna..."

Minna almost melted in Sakamoto's arms "I...I would accept that ring anytime!" she lied her hand at the fuso witch her cheek "Just don't die,you can fly if you promise that..."

Sakamoto kissed her again "I swear I won't die..." She suddenly blushed "Can I ask you something?" she lifted Minna up in bride-style. Minna nodded "Ofcourse you can..." she wrapped her arms around Sakamoto's neck. Sakamoto turned even redder "Well, I know the Bible says something like 'not take your partners virginity until you're married' but...would It be ok to have our first time tonight?"

Now Minna was the one blushing "Eeeh? You mean you want to make love?"

Sakamoto nodded "I think this is the right time..." Minna looked nervous "Do you wanna go to my room then?" She gave Sakamoto a sexy glance, thought not knowing herself how sexy it looked. Sakamoto felt herself heating up, her sensed were on overload 'is this what they call being 'turned on?' she wondered.

The Fuso witch pressed a kiss at Minna's lips "Yeah I would like that..."

**~In Minna's room~**

Sakamoto opened the door and walked into Minna's room "You really have one tidy room..." Sakamoto said,not knowing something better to say. Minaa sat down on her bed "Thanks..." Sakamoto came sitting next to her, they stared into eachothers eyes, both unable to do something.

Suddenly Sakamoto came close to Minna "Let's kiss...Minna-chan..." she took Minna's waist and gently kissed her on the lips. Minna's eyes firts was a bit shocked but then she began to kiss back, slowly slipping her tongue in Sakamoto's mouth.

When Sakamoto felt Minna's tongue enter her mouth she moaned softly and started to massage the Karlslander witch her tongue. Minna moaned too and wrapped her arms around Sakamoto's neck.

Now the Fuso witch really got in the right mood, wanting to try something she always saw in yuri doujinshi she laid her hands at Minna's (covered) breasts, gently squeezing it. Minna yelped softly and broke the kiss "M-mio! please don't do that al of a sudden!" Sakamoto just grinned and started to nibble on Minna's neck hungrily, while whsipering with a sexy voice "Relax,Minna-chan I just want to make you mine..." The Fuso witch continued her assault on Minna's neck. Minna's slowly began to enjoy her lovers touch as she let out a couple of soft moans when her girlfriend started to leave marks with her teeth. "Mio...I love you..." Minna said between some moans.

Sakamoto presses one last kiss at Minna's neck before startin to take the Karlslander witch her dress off, the light-blue bra Minna was wearing soon came into sight as her dress fell on the floor. "May I?"Sakamoto asked, laying a hand at Minna's covered breast. Minna smirked when she saw the desperate sparkle in her lovers eye "Yes you may, only if you take your clothes of too thought..." Minna laid a finger at her lover's leg, playfully stroking it.

Sakamoto stood up "As you wish..." she unbuttoned her white jacket and took her dark-blue swimsuit of. "Mio...You're so hot..." Minna said, she was almost fangirling when Sakamoto took her eyepatch off and winked to her. "You're cuter thought..." Sakamoto got on the bed again, her hands began to undo Minna's bra. Minna shivered when she felt The Fuso witch groping her breasts "How does it feel?" Sakamoto asked, Minna blushed "It feels good,please continue..." she let out a little cry when Sakamoto squeezed harder "B-be gentle..." the Karlslander witch pleaded.

The black-haired witch came closer to her "Sure...I'll be so very gentle with you..." she began to press tender kisses at her girlfriend's boobs, using her tongue as well. Minna bit her lip and grabbed Sakamoto's head,pushing it closer against her breasts.

"Lay down" Sakamoto ordered, Minna obliged, then the Fuso witch began to kiss the redhead her stomach,Sakamoto's hand slid inside her panties while the other hand still was massaging Minna's breast.

Minna moaned loudly whe her lover started to play with her clit, Sakamoto looked contended when she felt Minna getting wetter.

"Mio...please go inside me, then I can be comletely yours..." Minna stroked her lover cheek.

Sakamoto smiled "At long last..." she kisses minne gently on the lips before her finger carefully entered Minna's parts "Say it if I hurt you,Minna-chan..." the Fuso witch whispered, a comforting tone in her voice.

"It hurts but that doesn't matter, I'll face any pain if it's for you,Mio!" the Karlslander witch pressed a kiss at Sakamoto's forehead.

The Fuso witch her finger was now stopped by a bareer,hymen...Sakamoto froze, was she really going to do this?

"Just break them, my virginity belongs to nobody but you..." Minna stated, making Sakamoto's cheeks turn bright red.

The Fuso witch nodded "O-ok..." she added a second finger and made one hard thrust, the walls broke, making Minna cry in pain "Thank you...Mio" she Managed to say.

Sakamoto hugged her lover tightly "Tomorrow you can break mine..." She waited for a response, but Minna had already fallen asleep in her arms.

The Fuso witch laid down on the bed, embracing Minna to keep her warm "Goodnight, My lovely Minna..." she whispered before falling asleep herself.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYNED IT!

HERE'S THE FORM TO REQUEST:

PAIRING:

LOCATION:

RATING: (M,T OR K)

PLOT: (THIS ISN'T NECRESARY BUT IT WOULD BE OF GOOD HELP IF YOU SENDED ME A PLOT)


End file.
